


let me take care of you

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bottom Miya Osamu, Established Relationship, HQ Thirstmas 2020, HQ Thirstmas Week, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Miya Osamu is Whipped, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Akaashi Keiji, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thigh sex, Thighs, Top Akaashi Keiji, Vibrators, and so is akaashi, author is very embarrassed, i think, kenhina marriage mentioned, misusing of ties, no beta we die, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: God bless formal clothes, not only Keiji looked extremely good in a suit, there was a better use for those goddamned ties.| HQ Thirstmas Week day 2 (thighs/overstimulation) & day 3 (sex toys)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned............ anyway, english is not my first language so there may be some mistakes~

It was supposed to be a normal night where they beauty themselves to look good in front of others, walking confidently hand in hand to Kenma and Shouyou’s small and private wedding ceremony for family and close friends in Japan before they flew to Brazil to marry officially and legally in an even smaller ceremony.

It was supposed to.

Osamu didn’t really know how this happened or how they ended up like this, but it isn’t like he wasn’t enjoying it. He wasn't going to complain at all. No, no, never. He just wished he could  _ see _ (watch) what was happening, only that, but it was kinda hot how Keiji had tied his own tie around his head, covering Osamu’s eyes, as he used Osamu’s tie around his wrists and bounding them to the headboard of their bed at home.

God bless formal clothes, not only Keiji looked extremely good in a suit, there was a better use for those goddamned ties.

He could still see the lights through the fabric, although it was weak and blurry and nothing more than that, but it was enough to make him feel a little more comfortable with the situation - it was the first time he was blindfolded and tied up, he never knew Keiji could be so… kinky. He could feel Keiji’s mouth on his cock, kissing and licking up and down, and the toy softly vibrating inside of him (a joke present from his own twin to make them embarrassed and that was fairly used since they got it). He could  _ feel _ , feel everything so much more intense than normal, than he was used to and probably because he couldn’t see with the makeshift blindfold.

“Keiji…”

The way the vibrator was thrusted in and out of him as his boyfriend sucked on his cock was making his mind go blank so deliciously slow, but he wanted more. He felt like he was at the verge of cuming for hours now - Keiji was playing with him, pausing and stopping every time and making his suffering longer and his frustration stronger, his whimpering growing louder and louder with time.

“Please… Keiji, please…” he could only beg for his release, for his boyfriend to take pity on the situation he was led to by his skilled hands and mouth - maybe  _ too _ skilled, he knew every button on Osamu’s body, knew which one to push to get what he wanted.

Ah, but Keiji was far from finished, and he wanted to play a little more. With a low hum, Keiji moved away, chuckling when the other whimpered and shivered under him. It was so fun to see Osamu falling apart like this, drowning in pleasure under his fingers every time, so exhilarating to see a man so big and with so much muscles throughout his body cry and whimper from too much pleasure. He could gladly ride him today, making the pleasure so much bigger for Osamu, but he didn’t feel like it, at least not tonight, and Osamu was too close to actually go through it - both of them were too close to actually do it slowly like Keiji wanted, and he wanted to tease his boyfriend until the end.

So, with a unsee smirk, he took the bottle of lube one more time, smearing it generously on the inside parts of his boyfriend’s well toned thighs, kissing his calf sensually while pouring the cold liquid on his own cock, heart thumping inside his chest, almost loudly enough to echoing on the bedroom through Osamu’s moans and pants.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” he moved his hips, chasing something not even he knew “Please…”

This sound was music for his ears, the sound of Osamu pleas.

“Can you close your thighs really tight?” he hummed, cleaning his hands hastily on his own thigh so he could grip on those toned legs he loved so much, caressing them on the way.

“Yes! Yeah…” he nodded eagerly, almost desperate “Use me, Keiji.”

With Osamu already in the position he wanted him, Keiji took a deep breath before slowly thrusting his rock hard cock between those beautiful thighs, sighing in pleasure as the man under him shivered almost violently with a broken moan. He kept a slow rhythm, biting hard on Osamu’s leg, enough to leave a red mark that’ll be there for days, to remind them of what happened - to remind them of whom Osamu belongs to.

(yes, Keiji is possessive sometimes and Osamu likes this very much)

With a caress on his smooth skin, Keiji took his hand to where the vibrator was, slowing his thrusts even more so he could focus on turning up the vibrations to the maximum and loving the way Osamu’s legs trembled and how he moaned so loud, throwing his head back against the pillow, hair plastered on his forehead with sweat.

It was lovingly, breathtaking.

Keiji wanted more.

Closing his fingers with more force around Osamu’s thighs, Keiji started to thrust harder and faster than before, loving every broken moan and whine his boyfriend let out, the bed shaking with their activities. It was hot, exciting, downright  _ sexy _ , how Keiji could make him feel so good, and how he could make  _ Keiji _ feel so good. The mutual pleasure made everything even more better, louder, intense, stronger.

His dick was leaking so much, he wanted to come so much… A sob escaped from his throat, but, really, how could he control his body when it was so honest under Keiji’s ministrations? He could feel the pleasure building up in his belly, faster as if afraid to be stopped once again, strong with determination and he thought for a moment that this was probably a sign.

“Keiji!” he called, voice husky and scratchy, breaking a little at the end “Cum… Cumming… Cumming, cumming, cumming…” it was almost like a prayer, his lips parting to let out a unrestrained moan.

If he wasn’t blindfolded at this moment, he could’ve seen how Keiji wasn’t so far behind, eyes half closed and mouth open, panting hard and moving his hips with all his might, chasing his own release while breathing in his boyfriend’s scent, his favorite smell.

When Osamu came, everything went silent for a long moment, his mind blank and he didn’t even know if his eyes were open or closed, time seemed to stop, body shaking hard as he dirtied his own stomach with his semen. He actually blacked out for a moment, he realized later, breathing in deep as he opened his eyes to see the tie wasn’t covering them anymore and Keiji was looking at him with a smug smirk that he wanted to slap it out of his pretty face.

“Damn…” he sighed, turning his body a little and feeling his wrists still bound to the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Keiji asked softly, kissing his forehead and caressing his face.

“Fucking fantastic.” he chuckled. Damn, his throat was already aching, how much did he use his voice while at it?

“I’m glad.” Keiji’s smile grew, his eyes closing with it and making him look adorable “Let me take care of you?”

Osamu only nodded, too tired to move from the bed. His wrists were quickly freed, both red from the times he instinctively tried to move, but not so sore as he expected - although he did whine a little just to get some kisses from his ever so caring boyfriend. Then Keiji used a towel, strategically put on the nightstand before they even began, to clean him slowly, trying not to hurt him in any way, the vibrator long thrown out of his sight.

“Fuck, Keiji, I love ya.” he said with a groan, pulling him back against him so they could kiss.

Keiji chuckled lowly when they parted “I love you too.”

“Let  _ me _ take care of  _ you _ tomorrow morning, ‘kay?”

“Of course, of course.”


End file.
